Alone 12
by Lady Selah
Summary: Set aside from the Gardan Seifer tries to start a new life, but with a visit from Irvine things change. Seifer's life with Ellone and their children is shattered.


Yes, this story was written under another name on Sometimes however, something must be torn apart rethought and rewritten. Why? Because the author has grown up, learned some brand new tricks, and is simply appalled by one story they can see diamond in.

So if you remember the original, don't think I am copying... Cause technically I am but ain't... And side note, I'm not saying I own FF8 it's so childish we have to write disclaimers on a FANfiction site.

-+-

Ellone sat on a porch enjoying the quiet that surrounded her. However, it would not remain quiet for much longer. Getting up she walked into the house. Seifer lay snoring on the couch oblivious to the world around him. Typical while the kids were away. Laughing to herself she gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ellone. Darkness shadowed her face, a storm was moving in.

"Give it back it's mine!"

"I'm telling mom."

The kids were home, no peace was to be found for a few more days. They returned, not from school, just the neighbors. It gave Ellone and Seifer time alone to themselves once in a while. Sitting up Seifer looks over his three two year girls, and his three year old son. His mind twinges to think Ellone might be pregnant again.

The clouds break loose and a rain began to fall. The sky darkening even more than before.

"I'll get them inside," Seifer groaned.

The couch creaked as Seifer rose from the couch. His form remained temporarily imbedded in the couch. Suddenly if sensing something Ellone dashed in front of Seifer. Suspicions grew as Ellone ushered in the kids, while glancing nervously behind her.

"Ellone what is it?" Seifer asked still making his way towards the door.

Shyly she pointed, and Seifer looked. Instantly Seifer felt his muscles recoil at the site of the person that stood mere feet from his house. One the few people he cared not to see ever again.

"What the fuck are you doing here Irvine?" Seifer asks coldly.

"Please you two don't be treating each other like that." Ellone pleaded feeling the tension suffocating her.

"Selphie's on a sugar rush from Rinoa giving her a shit load of candy." Irvine says coolly. "So right now she's very annoying."

"Hmf. So because of that you visit after eleven years of no contact?" Seifer snapped back. "That's bull fucking shit and you know it."

Ellone clapped her hands and looked at hungry faces looking at her. The kids were hungry, perfect opportunity to leave the two alone to talk. Without the sensitive ears of the children hearing language it took for ever to get Seifer to cut down on. Besides there was no way to cut the tension between the two.

"Why don't you two go for a walk while I make supper. Okay SEIFER." Ellone said sweetly, and letting Seifer know her intentions.

"I.."

Seifer grabbed the cowboy by the arm and pulled him away from the house. Ellone had him well trained not to argue, despite her calm manner she can be quit nasty when pushed. It grated on his nerves a whole lot less when she was happy.

After several feet of glaring, and being dragged, Irvine opened his mouth to speak. An explosion interrupts Irvine's intended words. Instead Irvine feels his body lifted off the ground and sail through the air as if he was no lighter then a rag doll. Surreally he watched as Seifer flies past him. Both hit the ground hard, and for both the world gone dark.

Hours passed, the rain gave temporary pause gaining it's power for later. It was at this time Seifer came back around to consciousness. Slowly the fuzzy haze cleared enough that he could regain the control of his limbs. Beside him Irvine lay sprawled, blood ran down the side of his face. Seifer hadn't registered the explosion in his head yet. The images he saw as he looked around confused him. Desperately he tried to make sense of what he saw.

Then it hit him like a freight train.

"Oh God Ellone." Seifer forced him self to his feet.

Irvine awoke to Seifers cry of horror. Except for the cut on his forehead he was all right. Slowly Irvine stood so not to cause himself to faint. What he saw stopped his heart, Seifer's house was nothing more then a new crater.

"Siefer I'm so-"

"You wanted this to happen Irvine!" Seifer screamed.

"No, I didn't, I swear."

Seifer noticed something odd in the crater. Small and unmoving. Foolishly Seifer moved to fast for his own injuries. His head grew light, and his body failed beneath him. Irvine caught him and laid him carefully on the ground. It was a matter of time before Seifer caused himself to go into shock at the pace he moved, and tried to process what happened to him.

"I'll go take a look." Irvine said with almost a hiss.

Irvine carefully guided his way down the crater. Blood burning his eyes and making the decent tertius. But once he got closer to the object he threw caution to the wind. It was one of Seifer's daughters. Despite her injuries she was still alive, but just barely. Clutching her little body Irvine made his way up the crater wall.

Seifer was no were in site from Irvine's angle coming up from the crater. He feared needlessly that Seifer had done something foolish. All the years Irvine knew Seifer he knew doing something stupid was the norm. Rising from the crater Ivine notices Seifer laying on the ground where he left him, tears in his eyes.

"Siefer get up. It's your daughter and she's hurt bad." Irvine shouted to him.

It didn't take long to get back to the Garden. Seifer's appearance was not welcome, but the little girl needed help. Laying in the hospital bed the doctors did all they could to cure her. Now it was up to the girls will whether she lived or not. Seifer sat at her side and brushed away her hair carefully.

Irvine glared at Seifer from the outside Seifer's room. He still couldn't see Seifer being a good father. Much less a good role figure. And now with his wife, and his kids gone how would he fair alone. Irvine had to be ready to fight if need be. This was just the beginning of what would be a long night.

Outside a storm rumbled.

A day pasted, Seifer's child remained in a coma. Poor Seifer refused any bite to eat, and for some strange reason Rinoa and taken to caterwauling Squall into trying to feeding him. Of course with little result. No one could make a man eat when his heart wasn't in it. About noon or some where around there, a pissy, and very drunk Irvine storms into the infirmary. Drunk cause he couldn't take the fact Seifer was still under their roof, even though he took them there.

"Why don't you just leave her Seifer." Irvine said taking a swig on an almost empty whiskey bottle.

"I can't, not to mention your fucking drunk." Seifer says coldly.

"I'm not drunk."

Seifer barely has time to get his nerves when Irvine grabbed him by the collar and jerked him to his feet. Irvine's intentions were not kindly as before, they were hostile, and violent. Shit, why couldn't there be someone to get that girl, Selphie, in here to calm her boyfriend? Instinctively Seifer made an error; He pushed Irvine backwards.

Irvine growled and clenched his fist. In slow motion Irvine's fist connected with Seifer's chin. Seifer staggered back stunned and falls. All he saw was chocobos running around in his head. Pretty yellow ones at that. No time to count chocobo's, Irvine grabs Seifer by the hair and drags him out of the infirmary. Seifer tried to keep his feet under him, but it only made it hurt worse. Irvine dropped him in the hallway, Seifer had to make his move.

Seifer couldn't fight. Fighting meant either loosing his daughter into their care, or having her kicked out with him. He'd just have to take a beating, and pray that Irvine didn't have murder on his drunken mind.

Irvine kicked Seifer in a rage not caring where his boot landed. Seifer just rolled on the ground and tried not to irritate the beast to much. When his breath was lost, Irvine grabbed Seifer's hair and pulled him to his feet. The wall was cold and hard against Seifer's back. His knees wanted to give out, but Seifer held the only ground he could. It didn't take long for Irvine to deck him, then wrap his gloved hands around his throat.

"This will be the last time I see your ugly face." Irvine grumbled. "Maybe Hyne will do your family justice and not reunite you."

Seifer clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull in a breath. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe. Energy was draining fast. He didn't have much time before he passed out. Seifer grabbed Irvine's hands and tried to pull them away. Seifer apologized to his daughter then kicks out. Irvine didn't flinch at the blow, he just slammed Seifer into the wall hard. Successfully knocking the fight out of Seifer.

The world melts to red. Precious seconds winding down slowly to the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. Seifer lets his body relax. It was no use fighting anymore. He'd failed his daughter in one way, but at most she'd get better.

"Stop it!"

"Your killing him!"

"Professor Irvine stop."

Three young students ran up to Irvine. The first, and second of the three boys grab Irvine's arms and tried to pry them away from Seifer's throat. Irvine barely noticed them there. The third stayed back thinking. Thinking about his lessons at what his teachers has taught him. All those classes they took so far nothing seemed to come into mind.

"Wait guys I know! SLEEP!" The closed his eyes and castes sleep.

Irvine's eyes closed and he fell backward in a deep sleep. Free, Seifer collapsed to the ground almost at the same time. The other two boys looked at their classmate and smiled. They did it they won against a professor. A small battle, but Selphie would reward them for keeping Irvine from killing someone. Hey, she awarded whenever they found him period.

"Cure." One of the boys caste it on Seifer.

Seifer felt some of his energy come back. But some of the major wounds didn't heal. Like the broken ribs restricting his breathing. Using the wall he pulls himself to his feet. Every bone in his body resisting. Moving like there was no joints at all. Seifer takes a sharp breath and cringes as the pain responds to it. Bad move.

"Thank you." Seifer says weakly.

Seifer reaches in his pocket and pulls out what little money he had and hands it to the boys. Then without another word he staggers away to the bathroom to wash up. He could feel the slick, stickiness of blood caking to his face. Drying ever so quickly as he moved. Oddly enough the taste of coper was coming to his mouth. A taste that wasn't to uncommon. Rounding the bathroom he walks in.

He was alone in the bathroom, no students, no teachers, not another soul. Seifer walks up to the mirror and stares at his reflection. The blood showed what the cure, cured. But it also showed some bruises it didn't. Seifer reaches and turns on the water. cupping some water in his hands he splashes his face. It was cold but it felt good. With a new found energy Seifer washes off his face and his neck and fixed his hair.

Still some marks remained of his beating. Irvine's hand prints for one. A vivid purplish black color. So much for trying to hide the fact. Seifer groans and pulls up his collar. What he wouldn't give for his old jacket right now. Nonchalantly he returns to the infirmary. Back to his daughters side. No one noticed him entering. Much less the fact he was gone.

"Serine, it's dad." Seifer says softly.

Her eyes flicker open and she looks up at her dad. She smiles sweetly.

"Dad, you look bad." She says her voice cracking.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Welcome back." He messes up her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired daddy." She answered softly. "Daddy, when are you goin' to rescue mommy?"

"I can't rescue you mom." Seifer said.

"But daddy all that took her and sissies, and brouder was a very bad man." Serine said with a confused look.

Seifer stares at his daughter. Could she be telling the truth? "Rest now."

Serine nodded and drifted off into a restful sleep. He had to believe her. If there was any hope to get Ellone back and his children he just had to try. Even if it came from a mind of a child. Seifer laughed to himself. His daughter was more then a child, she was a gifted little girl. Most identify she was an Almasy.

Seifer got up and headed for the door. He was going back to his house and find his old clothes he buried in his barn. Time was over for idling, no time for mourning, this was war. On the way out of the school he passes Squall. He was about to pass when he stopped short. His eyes remained focused on the gate just mere feet from him.

"Hurt one fucking hair on my daughters head, I assure you I will slaughter you Squall." With that Seifer walked away.

Squall looked at the disappearing form of Seifer. As Seifer left, Squall noticed the bruise marks on Seifer's neck. Possibly Seifer was running away, leaving his daughter in there care. As problematic as he was he'd never leave a child of his blood. Not after he remained at her side so diligently.

-+-

Okay how about that for a rewrite. I'm tired and it's 2:41 in the morning. 


End file.
